Wireless communication systems typically include equipment and networks for exchanging the communications of wireless communication devices. In addition to traditional communications, such as voice calls, the wireless communication devices can report location-oriented information related to the present location, personal activity, or destinations of the users of the wireless communication devices. This information is typically referred to as presence information, and transferred to a presence server which collects presence information for possibly many wireless communication devices. Another wireless communication device can then monitor this presence information by receiving presence messages from the presence server. For example, a mother could remotely monitor the activities of her family using this presence information.
However, as the number of monitored wireless communication devices or the amount of presence information increases, the monitoring wireless communication device can be overloaded with receiving presence information, leading to lower battery life of the monitoring wireless communication device, and increased loading on the communication system over which the presence information is transferred.